Final Fantasy VI
Square Co., Ltd. Square Soft, Inc. SCE Europe/Nintendo | lanzamiento = Versión de SNES: : 2 de abril de 1994 : 20 de octubre de 1994 Versión de PlayStation: : 11 de marzo de 1999 : 20 de septiembre de 1999 : 1 de marzo de 2002 Versión de Game Boy Advance: : 30 de noviembre de 2006 : 5 de febrero de 2007 : 29 de junio de 2007 Wii Virtual Console: : 15 marzo de 2011 : 18 de marzo de 2011 : 30 de junio de 2011 Versión de PlayStation Network: : 20 de abril de 2011 : Pendiente de anuncio : 23 de mayo de 2011 : 2 de junio de 2011 | genero= | modos = Un jugador, multijugador | calificacion = PlayStation: GBA: | plataforma = Super Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance }} Final Fantasy VI es la sexta entrega de la saga Final Fantasy. El juego en principio se lanzó para la Super Nintendo en 1994. Fue adaptado después por TOSE con pequeñas diferencias para PlayStation en 1999 y en el 2006 para la Game Boy Advance. En el primer lanzamiento en América, el juego se tituló Final Fantasy III, aunque este título fue después corregido y remplazado por el título original para las ediciones posteriores. El argumento del juego gira alrededor de un grupo, denominado Los replicantes, que lucha contra la tiranía del Imperio, un régimen militarista de inspiración bonapartiana gobernado de forma despótica por el Emperador Gestahl. Reeditado y aclamado por la crítica, esta considerado un hito sin precedentes dentro de la saga y del genero RPG. Tuvo más opciones en las batallas que sus predecesores y el más largo reparto de personajes jugables de la saga Final Fantasy hasta la fecha, sin contar las entregas spin-off. Sigue siendo realmente elogiado por su argumento y personajes. Introducción Final Fantasy VI se inicia con la Guerra de los Magi, en la que se enfrentaron humanos y espers, criaturas que poseían poderes mágicos. Esta guerra se saldó dejando el mundo reducido a cenizas, y humanos y espers viviendo por separado. Mil años más tarde, cuando el poder de la magia parecía haber caído en el olvido, la fuerza expansionista conocida como el Imperio comienza una conquista exhaustiva con el fin primordial de desentrañar los secretos de los espers y de la magia, que introduce en humanos mediante técnicas de ingeniería genética. Una noche, una pequeña unidad formada por una mujer, cuya voluntad está sometida al Imperio a través de un dispositivo en forma de diadema, y dos soldados, entra en la ciudad-estado de Narshe, donde se rumorea que habita un esper en las profundidades de las minas. Tras una sangrienta entrada por la fuerza, logran llegar a la estancia donde habita la criatura milenaria, pero ésta aniquila a los dos soldados y establece una comunicación espiritual con la chica. Terra, como recuerda que se llama la joven, entrará en contacto con Locke, un ladrón que forma parte de una organización de resistencia clandestina frente al Imperio: Los Replicantes. La vida de Terra, y con ella el mundo entero, cambiarán para siempre a raíz de este suceso. Jugabilidad El sistema de juego permite manejar a cuatro personajes en batalla. Cada personaje tiene su propio título, de manera similar a los trabajos en otros Final Fantasy. Por ejemplo, Sabin es un Monje, Cyan es un Samurái, etc. La principal variable de evolución del personaje son los Espers, capaces de modificar los parámetros y las habilidades de los personajes conforme van subiendo de nivel. Asimismo, cuenta con un sistema de habilidades, una especie de antesala a lo que en el futuro sería llamado "límite", que permite la individualización de los personajes no por trabajos, sino por características personales (el Trance de Terra o el comando Robar de Locke). Hay ciertas Reliquias que cambian las habilidades personales de los personajes, como Robar por Arrebatar, Ruleta por Lanza Monedas, o el ataque Salto. Es especialmente destacable la relación que guarda la historia de cada personaje con sus habilidades, ya que resulta una labor bastante delicada. Sistema de Reliquias Las Reliquias, vienen a ser una versión mejorada de los accesorios de otras entregas (Por ejemplo las Gafas de Plata, un accesorio recurrente en la saga de Final Fantasy) ya que en esta entrega ciertas reliquias sólo sirven con ciertos personajes o tienen mejor efecto si se equipan junto a otra reliquia específica. Un personaje sólo puede equiparse con dos reliquias a la vez. Combate Los Combates en Final Fantasy VI se realizan a través de un menú de comandos, donde el jugador selecciona las acciones de una lista con distintas opciones como "Atacar", "Magia", y "Objeto". Se puede usar un máximo de cuatro personajes en batalla, que usa el modo tradicional de batalla de la serie "Active Time Battle", o "ATB", diseñada por Hiroyuki Ito y que tuvo su primera aparición en Final Fantasy IV. En este sistema, cada personaje tiene una barra de acción que se llena dependiendo de la estadística de velocidad. Cuando esto ocurre, se vuelve posible asignarle un comando de acción. En adición a las técnicas de batalla estándar, cada personaje posee una habilidad especial única. Por ejemplo, Locke posee la habilidad de "Robar" objetos de los enemigos, mientras que la habilidad "Rúnica" de Celes permite absorber los puntos de la mayoría de los ataques mágicos durante un turno. Cuando el jugador gana una batalla, se recompensa a los personajes con puntos de experiencia y dinero, llamado "Giles". Cuando un personaje posee una determinada cantidad de puntos de experiencia, gana un nivel, haciendo que se incrementen sus estadísticas. Existe la posibilidad de que un jugador adicional actúe durante los escenarios de batalla, con el control de personajes individuales asignados por el menú de configuración. En contraste con las versiones previas del sistema ATB en las que, de alguna manera, se forzaba al jugador a seleccionar comandos para los personajes que cargaran primero su barra de acción, en este juego, el jugador puede elegir cualquier personaje que tenga llena su barra de acción que no haya recibido aún ningún comando. Otro nuevo elemento es el Golpe Letal, un ataque poderoso que suele aparecer cuando los puntos de vida del personaje se encuentran bajos. Han aparecido características similares en los siguientes Final Fantasy bajo diferentes nombres, entre los que se incluyen "Limit Breaks", "Trances", y "Overdrives." Cabe mencionar que no aparece el Nº de SP cuando desactiva el medidor de ATB en GBA. Espers thumb|Sistema de Reliquias.(SNES) Terra y Celes son los únicos personajes que pueden aprender magias de forma natural. Los demás personajes sólo pueden aprender magia con las magicitas. Una magicita es el resultado de la cristalización de un Esper al morir. Cada personaje puede equiparse una magicita a la vez. Una vez que está equipada, la magicita enseña magias al personaje mientras se consiguen puntos de habilidad. Cada Esper enseña diferentes magias, cada una cuesta diferentes puntos de habilidad dependiendo de la magicita. Cuando se equipa un Esper, se debe elegir qué magia aprenderá el personaje, y cuando se tengan los puntos de habilidad necesarios para tal magia, el personaje la aprenderá y la podrá utilizar siempre que quiera. Este sistema de aprendizaje permite que, con mucha paciencia, todos los personajes puedan tener cualquier magia (excepto Gogo y Umaro). Historia El juego comienza con un grupo de tres militares dirigiendo tres armaduras de Magitek, entre los que se encuentra Terra Branford. Su misión es realizar una búsqueda Imperial en la ciudad-estado de Narshe, buscando un thumb|Los 3 soldados imperiales llegando a NarsheEsper congelado, recién desenterrado en las minas de la ciudad (después lo identificarían como Valigarmanda). La ciudad ofrece resistencia pero los soldados no tienen piedad. El jugador maneja a Terra pero Terra a su vez está siendo manejada por "alguien del Imperio" a través de un dispositivo de control mental en forma de diadema. Al acceder al lugar donde se encuentra el Esper, Terra establece una conexión espiritual con éste y acaba con la vida de los dos soldados (Biggs y Wedge). Tras esto, la diadema se rompe y Terra cae al vacío, yendo a parar a una caverna. Allí, un cazador de tesoros que responde al nombre de Locke Cole, la descubre y le pregunta quién es, pero Terra es incapaz de de recordar nada acerca de su pasado. Locke promete protegerla hasta que recupere la memoria y, después de ayudarla a escapar, la lleva al escondite de los Los Replicantes, la milicia rebelde opuesta al Imperio. Terra se une a los Replicantes para descubrir más acerca del motivo por el cual llegó a ser controlada por el Imperio. Además, existe aún un enigma mayor, el motivo por el cual Terra es capaz de usar la magia sin emplear la tecnología Magitek. Terra y Locke parten hacia el Reino de Fígaro para buscar apoyo del Rey, Edgar Roni Fígaro, quien de hecho revela su aversión a las fuerzas imperiales, a pesar de que su reino permanece neutral. Al pretender las fuerzas imperiales una emboscada bajo el comando de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del Imperio: Kefka Palazzo quien había ido personalmente a buscar a Terra, Edgar activa el mecanismo capaz de hundir el castillo de Fígaro en lo más profundo de las arenas del desierto y escapa con Terra y Locke tomando las riendas de tres chocobos. Acuden a las montañas en busca del hermano desaparecido de Edgar, Sabin, quien en su vida ascética mantiene un importante confrontamiento con el monje-bandido Vargas. Cuando la resistencia se prepara para regresar a Narshe a investigar el Esper congelado, el Imperio inicia la invasión del cercano pueblo de Fígaro del Sur. Locke se dirige al pueblo a tratar de detener el avance del Imperio, mientras que el resto del grupo recorre su camino a través del río Lete. Sin embargo, estos se ven obligados a separarse después de una batalla con Ultros, el auto proclamado "la realeza de los pulpos" y un antagonista recurrente, por lo que varios de los miembros de los Replicantes deben encontrar su camino hacia Narshe a través de tres diferentes escenarios controlados por el jugador. Al final, el grupo original se reunirá en Narshe. Locke llegará con Celes Chere, una de las Generales del Imperio, quien será salvada por él de ser ejecutada por contravenir las prácticas del Imperio. Sabin estará acompañado de Cyan Garamonde, cuya familia será envenenada durante el sitio que el Imperio estableció sobre el Castillo de Doma cuando Kefka ordeno envenenar los depósitos de agua, y Gau, un niño salvaje encontrado en el Pastizal. En Narshe, los Replicantes se preparan para defender el Esper del Imperio. Después de que el jugador haya detenido la invasión Imperial, Terra se acercará al esper, lo que le provocara una trasformación en un ser similar a un esper. Después de esto, ella se alejará volando, confusa y horrorizada por su propia transformación. Los Replicantes iniciaran la búsqueda de Terra y eventualmente se dirigirán a la ciudad de Zozo, donde ella se encuentra conmocionada por su aparente existencia como esper. Ahí conocerán al esper Lamú, que les dice que si liberan a otros Espers de la capital Vector, la Capital Imperial, podrían encontrar a alguno que los ayude con Terra. Vector se encuentra en el continente del Sur, donde el Imperio no permite el acceso por mar, por lo que los Replicantes se dirigen a la Mansión de la Opera y reclutan a Setzer Gabbiani, quien es conocido por tener el último barco volador del mundo, El Blackjack. Ellos viajaran hacia Vector y tratarán de rescatar a varios Espers, entre los cuales esta Maduin, quien revela ser el padre de Terra. Entonces, los espers deciden dar sus vidas para transformarse en magicitas —la cristalizada forma que toma su esencia al morir y que permite a otros usar sus poderes — como lo comprobaran los Replicantes. Antes de que el grupo pueda escapar, Kefka llega causando entre los Replicantes, incluyendo en Locke, una duda momentánea sobre la lealtad de Celes, lo que la inundará de tristeza. Como prueba de su lealtad, ella se quedara cubriendo la retirada del equipo mientras escapan. El resto del grupo regresará a Zozo, para mostrarle a Terra la magicita de su padre, lo que mostrará eventos del pasado y hará que se acepte así misma como la hija mestiza de Maduin y una mujer humana. Después de reunirse con Terra, los Replicantes deciden que es momento de lanzar un ataque masivo contra el Imperio, y Banon Pregunta a Terra si tratara de buscar a los Espers para pedirles su apoyo. Terra logra hacer el contacto, y observa que los espers, al enterarse de la muerte de los que habían sido capturados por el Imperio, se enfurecen y entran al mundo humano, destruyendo Vector. Al llegar los Replicantes a la capital, Encuentran al Emperador Gestahl quien afirma no desear continuar con la lucha, invitando a los Replicantes a un banquete para negociar la paz.. Gestahl pregunta a Terra si podría hablar con los espers en su nombre, a lo que ella acepta. Guiados por Locke, Shadow (un ninja a sueldo) y los Generales Celes y Leo, el jugador deberá guiar a Terra a la villa de Thamasa en busca de los espers. En la villa, conocerán a Strago Magus y su nieta, Relm Arrowny, que se unirán a la búsqueda después de salvar a Relm de un incendio. En seguida se encuentran a los Espers calmados y Terra les convence para aceptar la tregua de Gestahl. Sin embargo, durante las negociaciones, Kefka incursiona en la villa y agrede a los Espers, matando a los que aun seguían vivos para apoderarse de sus magicitas. Además, asesina al General Leo, el cual está consternado por las prácticas deshonestas de Kefka, mientras tanto intentaba defender a los Espers. En una reunión de los Replicantes, Edgar comentó que le habían pegado el chivatazo de que todo era una sucia estratagema del emperador para apoderarse de las Magicitas y de la triade marcial de la dimensión ahora sin sellar. Kefka y Gestahl viajaron través del portón al mundo de los Espers, encontrando la Triade marcial, desprendiéndose de la tierra el continente que da lugar a la entrada de los espers y siendo lanzado hacia el aire formando un continente flotante. Los Replicantes hacen todo lo posible para evitar la catástrofe, pero a pesar de todo, no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada para que Gestahl y Kefka consiguiesen obtener el poder de las estatuas. Una vez conseguido, Kefka traiciona y elimina a Gestahl y cambia las estatuas de su posición original, alterando el thumb|Celes atraviesa con su espada a Kefka equilibrio mágico que las unía, causando una debacle en toda la superficie de la tierra, separándose gran parte de las tierras continentales. Mientras escapaban, los Replicantes fueron separados cada uno por un lado cuando se quebraba el barco volador de Setzer. Un año después, Celes despierta de un coma en una isla desierta, junto a Cid, y se percata de la destrucción del mundo por parte de Kefka. Gran parte de la población humana había perecido y la fauna y la flora está muriendo lentamente por una enfermedad para acentuar la desesperación de la humanidad. Celes abandonó la isla para intentar reunirse con la mayor cantidad de camaradas posible. Uno por uno, a medida que exploraba el mundo se iba reencontrando a cada vez más, con suerte seguían todos con vida, además de encontrar nuevos compañeros como Gogó y Umaro. Cada personaje tenía misiones pendientes que incrementaba considerablemente su fuerza. Una vez reunidos, Los Replicantes lanzaron una nueva ofensiva contra Kefka, usando el Halcón — un barco volador perteneciente a la desaparecida amiga de Setzer — para infiltrarse en la Torre de Kefka. Dentro, Los Replicantes lucharon contra todas sus defensas y destruyeron las tres estatuas, la fuente de los nuevos poderes de Kefka. Cuando fueron destruidas, pese a ser la fuente de toda la magia, no causó ninguna reacción visible, se descubre entonces que Kefka había drenado todo el poder de las estatuas, convirtiéndose él en toda la fuente de poder mágico. thumb|Batalla final contra Kefka En el último combate contra Kefka, los Replicantes consiguieron derrotarlo, pero ya que el poder de todas las magicitas había ido a residir a él, la torre empezó a desmoronarse. Terra saca a los personajes pero se comienza a debilitar debido a su mestizaje. Sin embargo, antes de que la magicita de Maduin se rompa, su espíritu le informa que puede sobrevivir gracias a la manifestación de su parte humana. El final concluye con todos escapando de la torre de Kefka y el resto de las comunidades del mundo al borde de la ruina, empiezan a prosperar. Personajes principales thumb|right|Principales personajes jugables (excepto Gogo y Umaro) Terra Branford El primer personaje que controlamos. Terra es una chica que puede usar magia naturalmente, razón por la cual fue esclavizada por el Imperio. Al principio duda sobre ella misma y siempre está preguntándose por qué no puede sentir '' amor . Perseguida por sus anteriores captores después de que fuera liberada por un esper congelado en Narshe, se unió a Los Replicantes para escapar del Imperio y averiguar por qué es capaz de utilizar magia desde su nacimiento. La habilidad especial de Terra es ''Trance. Con ella, Terra se transforma en una criatura de magia pura (y cambia su aspecto) por un breve periodo de tiempo, durante el cual adquiere un sustancial aumento en sus poderes mágicos. Sus hechizos predeterminados son "Piro" y "Cura". Locke Cole Un ladrón... aunque él prefiere el término "cazador de tesoros". Locke encuentra a Terra en Narshe. Él es quien ayuda a Terra a escapar del imperio y la presenta al grupo rebelde "Los Replicantes". Locke tiene las características del típico héroe rebelde: apartado de la sociedad, con un gran talento y un triste pasado. Se enamora de Celes conforme va avanzando la historia. La habilidad especial de Locke es Robar, que le permite sustraer objetos de sus enemigos. Cuando tiene equipada la Presea "Guante de Ladrón", Robar pasa a ser Arrebatar, que le permite producir daño físico al mismo tiempo que roba. Edgar Roni Fígaro Edgar es el rey de Fígaro y un miembro de los Replicantes. Tiene un especial "afecto" por las mujeres, flirteando con cualquiera que encuentre, sin importar la edad. La habilidad especial de Edgar es Utensilios, que le permite atacar a sus enemigos con un surtido de armas especiales que irá encontrando durante el transcurso del juego. Sabin Rene Fígaro Hermano menor de Edgar y experto en las artes marciales, Sabin se une al grupo tras encontrarse con ellos en un viaje a través de una montaña. La habilidad especial de Sabin es Técnica, que le permite utilizar varias habilidades de artes marciales que se activan con complejas combinaciones de botones. Shadow Un misterioso ninja y mercenario que trabaja temporalmente con el grupo durante algunos puntos de la historia. Shadow lucha junto a su perro, Interceptor. Puede unirse al grupo permanentemente tras un evento del argumento. Existen rumores sobre que Shadow es el padre de Relm, debido a que en los sueños opcionales del juego se puede observar que cuando llega a Thamasa, se encuentra con una mujer y se queda en el pueblo durante un tiempo. También se dice esto porque Interceptor (que según Shadow, Interceptor no le era fiel a nadie más que a él) se encariña con Relm, pero esto no se puede confirmar debido a que Shadow "huye" cuando la Torre de Kefka se está derrumbando. La habilidad especial de Shadow es Arrojar, que le permite lanzar armas del inventario del equipo a sus enemigos. Además, Interceptor a veces bloquea ataques enemigos y contraataca. Celes Chere General del Imperio, Celes expresó dudas sobre las tácticas utilizadas por las fuerzas del Imperio, y fue encarcelada por insubordinación. Tras ser rescatada por Locke, se une a los Replicantes en su lucha contra el Imperio, a pesar de su cuestionable lealtad. Al principio es fría y actúa indiferente con el resto del grupo, pero después se vuelve más amable, decidida y se preocupa por los demás, especialmente por Locke. La habilidad especial de Celes es Síntesis, que le permite absorber los hechizos mágicos que lancen tanto amigos como enemigos. Es también la única que puede utilizar la magia de manera natural en el juego a parte de Terra, aunque su hechizo predeterminado es Hielo. Interpreta a María en la escena de la opera y cantando el Aria di Mezzo Carattere. Cyan Garamonde Caballero del reino de Doma, es un experto samurai. Uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de un ataque imperial a Doma, se une a Los Replicantes para vengar a su familia y a su reino. Alberga desconfianza hacia Celes por haber pertenecido al Imperio. La habilidad especial de Cyan es Bushido, que le permite realizar varias técnicas poderosas con su espada, pero debe rellenar una barra especial de tiempo para poder utilizar las técnicas más poderosas. Gau Es un niño salvaje. Cuando era un bebé fue abandonado, y desde entonces le criaron los animales del Pastizal. Se hace amigo de Sabin y Cyan cuando lo encuentran en el Pastizal y decide unirse en su viaje. Las habilidades especiales de Gau son Cólera y Salto. Con Salto puede aprender las habilidades de los animales del pastizal, para luego utilizarlas con Cólera. Setzer Gabbiani Tahúr y ludópata del juego de azar, con interés en la aventura, a Setzer le piden que se una a los Replicantes para poder utilizar su nave como transporte. Setzer acepta tras perder una apuesta a cara o cruz con Celes. La habilidad especial de Setzer es Rodillo. Gracias a unas ruletas como en las tragaperras, puede obtener aleatoriamente habilidades especiales para utilizarlas en la batalla. Al equipar una Presea determinada, Rodillo se convierte en Lanzaguiles, que le permite arrojar guiles a todos los enemigos en pantalla causando una cantidad de daño equivalente a los Guiles utilizados en el ataque. Mog Un moguri con la rara habilidad de hablar en lenguaje humano, Mog se une a Los Replicantes después de que le salven la vida defendiéndole de un ladrón. Muchos fans de Squaresoft lo consideran la mascota no oficial de la compañía. La habilidad especial de Mog es Baile, que le permite utilizar varias danzas para crear ataques durante la batalla. Una vez que empieza, continúa utilizando danzas aleatorias de la categoría seleccionada hasta que la batalla termina o muere. Strago Magus Descendiente de los guerreros que lucharon en la ancestral Guerra de los Magi, Strago ha heredado algunos de sus poderes místicos. Los Replicantes se encuentran con él mientras pasan por el poblado de Thamasa, y se une a ellos por la seguridad del mundo. La habilidad especial de Strago es Bagaje (también conocido como Magia Azul), que le permite aprender ciertas habilidades mágicas de los enemigos y utilizarlas en las batallas. A diferencia de la magia normal, la Magia Azul sólo está disponible para Strago. Relm Arrowny Presunta nieta de Strago y experimentada artista, Relm se une a los Replicantes a pesar de la oposición de Strago a que lo haga. Tiene una extraña conexión con el perro de Shadow, Interceptor. La habilidad especial de Relm es Dibujo, que le permite dibujar una copia de sus enemigos que tomará vida y les atacará. Si se equipa con la presea Bigote Falso, Dibujo se convierte en Control, que le permite controlar enemigos y utilizar sus propios ataques. Gogo Gogo es una persona misteriosa de la cual no se revela mucha información, ni siquiera su sexo (aunque en la versión Japonesa, Gogo utiliza el pronombre "おれ", que sugiere que Gogo es un hombre). Gogo vive dentro de una criatura llamada Tragaldabas en la Isla Triángulo. Gogo es un personaje secreto (un tipo de extra oculto o "easter egg") y sobre la identidad de Gogo abundan los rumores y bulos, como por ejemplo: "Daryl, amiga de Setzer cuya nave se estrelló en la isla Triangulo". Este rumor tiene las de ser ciertas porque al caer su barco volador nunca se encontró el cuerpo, además sus vestimentas pueden deberse a que luego del accidente sufrió graves quemaduras, a eso se debe el vendaje. Las similitudes con el vestuario de Banon hacen a algunos creer que se trata de éste último, considerando además que su paradero después del fin del Mundo del Balance es desconocido. La habilidad especial de Gogo es Mímica, que le permite utilizar las habilidades de sus compañeros después de que ellos la utilicen. Gogo puede equipar también una selección de habilidades del resto de los personajes. En Final Fantasy V, el jugador puede derrotar a un jefe opcional llamado Gogo para obtener la clase de personaje Mimo. Este Gogo podía contrarrestar las habilidades usadas contra él/ella, y visualmente se parecía al Gogo de Final Fantasy VI. Umaro Yeti que vive en las cuevas de Narshe. Umaro es un personaje opcional que se unirá al equipo sólo si el jugador lleva a Mog a hablar con él. Umaro es el único personaje principal que no puede ser controlado por el jugador. Si se le equipa con las preseas tipo "Hipermuñeca" su poder de ataque aumentará y adquirirá un ataque mágico especial llamado "Ventisca". Es un personaje aparentemente inútil en cuestión de estrategia, pero a veces puede ser muy útil debido a su gran fuerza. Otros personajes * Kefka Palazzo - Kefka es el primer Guerrero Magitec creado por el Imperio, y principal villano del juego. El proceso para obtener magia le dejó bastante inestable mentalmente. A pesar de su tendencia a vestir como un bufón, no debe ser subestimado. * Emperador Gestahl - Dirigente del Imperio con deseos de dominar el mundo, Gestahl aprisionó a Kefka por envenenar la ciudad de Doma. Mientras trataba de impedir que Kefka destruyera el mundo, encuentra su aparente final cuando es alcanzado por un rayo tras intentar usar su magia sobre Kefka en las proximidades de las estatuas ancestrales. Sin embargo, si el rayo no llegó a matarlo, entonces de seguro que murió cuando Kefka le arrojó del Continente Flotante. * General Leo Cristophe - Como Celes, Leo es un general del Imperio que se opone a Kefka. Después de que Gestahl le enviara a localizar los espers, es asesinado por Kefka. En realidad, en cierto punto del juego, tomamos el papel del General Leo, por un corto espacio de tiempo. :* La habilidad especial del General Leo es Shock, un ataque que causa mucho daño a todos los enemigos, esta habilidad también la veremos en Final Fantasy IX de la mano de Beatrix. * Ultros - Pulpo solitario que sigue al equipo alrededor del mundo, Ultros lucha con ellos de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente termina siendo recepcionista del Coliseo en el Mundo de la Ruina. * Banon - Líder de Los Replicantes, un grupo rebelde en contra del Imperio de Gestahl. Aunque está en la lista de los personajes no jugables, hay un corto momento en los comienzos del juego en el que puedes utilizarlo y controlarlo como parte de tu equipo. :* Su habilidad especial es Plegaria, consiste en curar al grupo sin gastar PM. * Arvis - Miembro de Los Replicantes. Vive en una casa en Narshe. Música La música de Final Fantasy VI ha sido compuesta por Nobuo Uematsu, el compositor habitual de la serie. La partitura consiste en temas para cada uno de los personajes más importantes y en los lugares, en las batallas contra enemigos normales, en las luchas contra los jefes y en escenas importantes. El uso extendido del leitmotiv es uno de los puntos que definen las piezas de audio. El "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" es uno de los temas más notables, que se escucha en el evento de la ópera. Este tema está interpretado por una voz sintetizada inteligible que armoniza la melodía, fruto de las limitaciones técnicas del chip de sonido SPC700 de Super Nintendo. El álbum titulado Final Fantasy VI Grand Finale contiene una versión arreglada de esta aria, interpretada en italiano por la soprano Svetla Krasteva con un acompañamiento orquestal. Esta versión suena en el vídeo del final incluido en la versión de Playstation, con la misma letra pero con un diferente arreglo musical. En adición, en el álbum Orchestral Game Concert 4 se incluye una versión extendida de la ópera arreglada y conducida por Kousuke Onozaki y interpretada por la orquesta filarmónica de la ciudad de Tokio, con Wakako Aokimi, Tetsuya Oono y Hiroshi Kuroda en la parte vocal. También fue ejecutada en el concierto "More Friends" en el Gibson Amphitheatre en 2005 usando una nueva traducción al inglés de la letra, de la cual hay un álbum disponible actualmente. La pieza "Dancing Mad", que acompaña la batalla final contra Kefka, dura 17 minutos y contiene pasajes con una cadena de órgano. El tema final, "Balance Is Restored", re-introduce varios motivos musicales del juego, en los 21 minutos que dura el tema. La versión original ha sido lanzada exclusivamente en tres discos compactos en Japón como Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version. Una versión disponible exclusivamente del álbum ha sido lanzada más tarde en América como Final Fantasy III: Kefka's Domain, disponible solamente por reserva a través de correo por Square Co. Adiconalmente, Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale contiene siete temas del juego, arreglados por Shiro Sagisu y Tsuneyoshi Saito e interpretados por Ensemble Archi Della Scala y la Orquestra Synfonica di Milano. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI, el segundo álbum de arreglos, contiene treinta temas del juego, interpretadas al piano por Reiko Nomura. Más recientemente, el tema "Dancing Mad,"',ha sido interpretado por Play! A Video Game Symphony en Estocolmo, Suecia el 21 de junio de 2007, por el grupo Machinae Supremacy. Álbumes oficiales Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version es el álbum que contiene la música original de la versión de Super Famicom. El álbum tiene una duración total de 185:35 y contiene los temas musicales del juego, compuestos, arreglados, producidos y interpretados por Nobuo Uematsu Fue primeramente publicado el 25 de marzo de 1994,siendo re-publicado después el 1 de octubre de 2004, por NTT Publishing Co., Ltd.. La primera edición tiene el número de catálogo PSCN-5001 y su re-edición NTCP-5001. Recepción Ventas Críticas Desde que fue lanzado en 1994, Final Fantasy VI ha recibido una positiva recepción entre las más importantes y prestigiosas revistas del sector. GamePro lo puntuó con una nota perfecta: 5 sobre 5 ,Electronic Gaming Monthly un 9 sobre 10 en octubre de 1994 y lo tituló "juego del mes" junto con Earthworm Jim y Mortal Kombat II. Adicionalmente, Electronic Gaming Monthly lo puso en el noveno puesto en su lista del 1997 titulada "los 100 mejores juegos de la historia". En cuanto a la versión de Playstation, las mismas revistas lo puntuaron 4 sobre 5 y 9.5 sobre 10, respectivamente. por su parte, Nintendo Power declaró que el juego es "El hit del genero de la década", con unos gráficos y música impresionantes respecto a Final Fantasy IV y Final Fantasy V, con que game's broadened thematic scope. Incluso, sugirieron que "con tanta historia y variaciones de juego, los fans podrían perderse en el mundo por meses". mientras que ha alcanzado el puesto número 40 dentro de "los 200 mejores juegos en plataformas Nintendo", sugiriendo que es el "mejor" Final Fantasy hecho hasta la fecha. Respecto a la primera versión japonesa del juego, la revista japonesa Famitsu en 1994 le puso un 37 sobre 40obteniendo la nota más alta de la saga hasta ese momento. En nuestros días, la web IGN puso a Final Fantasy VI en el puesto número 56 de su lista de los 100 mejores juegos, siendo el segundo mejor Final Fantasy en la lista después de Final Fantasy IV. IGN ha descrito los gráficos de la versión de Playstation como "bellos e impactantes", reflejados y aclamados, en el tiempo de su lanzamiento, "Final Fantasy III representa todo lo que un RPG debería ser", inspirando profundamente en el sistema de estadísticas de títulos influenciados como 'Wild Arms'' y Suikoden. Incluso, han elogiado su modo de juego y su historia, aclamando que estos aspectos tomaron "todo concepto predecesor de RPG y, apareció con algo completamente nuevo, o los refinó lo suficiente como para hacerlos propios", creando una atmósfera en la cual los jugadores no encuentren difícil pasar los simples gráficos o un modo de juego aparentemente pasado de moda y volverse atrapados..." '' Los usuarios de la web GameFAQs eligieron Final Fantasy VI, en la versión americana Final Fantasy 3 para la Super Nintendo, como el décimo mejor juego de todos los tiempos en 2005, mientras que los lectores de la revista japonesa magazine Famitsu''le votaron como el 25 mejor de todos los tiempos a principios del 2006. RPGamer le otorgo el cociente perfecto en la versión original y la edición de PlayStation , citando su jugabilidad como "que se explica suficientemente por sí mismo así cualquier jugador podría tomar el juego y personalizar el equipamiento de sus personajes", mientras que menciona su música como "una obra maestra de los 16-bits". Alternativamente, describe el sonido del juego como una limitación del juego como su re-jugabilidad, ya que solo hay "un final, solo uno fundamental que forma parte de la trama, y varias aventuras opcionales". Adicionalmente, they regarded the game's English translation as "unremarkable", being "better than some but worse than others", ofreciendo similares comentarios para la dificultad de la jugabilidad. De cualquier manera, se refiere a la la historia del juego como "... un único aspecto ", citando el largo número de personajes , "de los cuales la mayoría recibió mucha atención en cuanto a su creación", y "un sorprendente número de problemas reales, de éstos casi ninguno ha sido usado en otro RPG antes o después, desde el embarazo de adolescentes hasta el suicidio "En general, RPGamer considera que el juego es una "épica obra maestra" y "uno de los verdaderos mejores juegos que jamas se haya hecho." En 2007, la versión de Game Boy Advance ha sido nombrada el octavo mejor juego de Gameboy advance de todos los tiempos en IGN. Juego interactivo 'Final Fantasy VI: El juego interactivo' (también conocido como ''Final Fantasy SGI demo o Final Fantasy x (sin relación alguna con el décimo juego de Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X) era un corto Demo producido por Square usando personajes y características del Final Fantasy VI. Fue producido con el nuevo Silicon Graphics, Inc. (SGI) Onyx workstation obtenido por Square, el demo era la primera muestra de Square dentro del mundo 3D, y muchos asumieron que era el precursor de un Final Fantasy nuevo para el el Nintendo 64(consola de video juegos), qué también utilizaba el hardware SGI. Square, de cualquier modo, no pensaba en Nintendo cuando se produjo el demo y mucha de la tecnología mostrada en el demo fue, posteriormente, utilizada para correr los full motion video para Final Fantasy VII y después para juegos de PlayStation. El demo tenía a Terra Branford, Locke Cole, y Shadow en series de batallas. El juego se controlaba la mayor parte por un mouse (cursor|ratón) ratón: por ejemplo, moviendo el cursor hacia una estrella hacía aparecer un dragón para atacar. Galería de Portadas Versiones PlayStation Final Fantasy VI ha sido porteado para PlayStation por TOSE y re-editado por Square en Japón y américa en 1999. En Japón, estuvo disponible tanto individualmente como formando parte de Final Fantasy Collection, mientras en Norte América sólo se publicó como parte de Final Fantasy Anthology. Este título se publicaría durante 2002 en las regiones PAL, siendo la primera vez que aparecía oficialmente en los países que usan dicho formato. La versión de Playstation Final Fantasy VI' es muy similar a la original japonesa de Super Famicom. La excepción es la adición de dos películas como secuencias de introducción y final del juego. Los gráficos, la música y el sonido están intactos desde la versión de Super Famicom. El único cambio notable que envuelve la jugabilidad es la corrección de un bug que estaba en la versión original, y añade otros nuevos, y la adición de la nueva opción de guardar memo save, que permite guardar el progreso del juego de forma efímera sin que requiera la memory card RAM. Esta versión incluye otras características especiales añadidas, el bestiario y la galería de imágenes. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy VI ha sido porteado por segunda vez por TOSE y re-editado bajo el título de para la Gameboy Advance por Square Enix en Japón el 30 de noviembre del 2006 y por Nintendo en América el 5 de febrero del 2007 y Europa el 29 de junio del 2007.Se incluyen nuevas características adicionales jugables y gráficas. Se revisa y se traduce de nuevo al inglés el script original japonés respetando los nombres originales en los espers y monstruos, además de traducirse por primera vez al alemán, francés, español e italiano en la versión europea. Cuatro nuevos espers se añaden en esta versión: Leviatán, Gilgamesh, Cactilio, y Diablo; se añade una nueva mazmorra llamada "the Dragon's Den" (que incluye dos nuevos dragones que no salían en versiones anteriores: CzarDragon y Kaiser Dragon, un lugar nuevo titulado "el templo del espíritu", en el que el jugador lucha continuamente con monstruos en ese sitio. Tres nuevas preseas y se corrigen y quitan bugs severos del original, como el glich de la invisibilidad y el hechizo de muerte. Siguiendo la tónica de Final Fantasy IV y V Advance, se añade un bestiario, un reproductor de música y un nuevo artwork de Yoshitaka Amano en la caja frontal. Curiosidades *En Final Fantasy VI se mantiene el tradicional "bug" de que si usamos '''Desvanecer' sobre un enemigo y luego Muerte, este muere instantáneamente (incluyendo a los jefes). Este error fue eliminado en su versión para GBA. *En Final Fantasy VI antes de la versión 1.1 de Super Nintendo, hay un glich que consiste en utilizar el hechizo "Dispel o Banish (Desvanecer)" sobre el enemigo y despues dibujo (Comando de Relm) este glich puede borrar tu partida o modificarla colosalmente. Equipo de desarrollo Versión original para Super Famicom/Super Nintendo * Productor — Hironobu Sakaguchi * Director — Yoshinori Kitase y Hiroyuki Itou * Programadores principales — Ken Narita and Kiyoshi Yoshii * Director de gráficos — Tetsuya Takahashi, Kasuko Shibuya (como Kazuko Shibuya), Hideo Minaba y Tetsuya Nomura * Compositor — Nobuo Uematsu * Diseñador de imágenes — Yoshitaka Amano * Dirección de batallas — Yasuyuki Hasebe and Akiyoshi Oota * Dirección de fondos — Yoshihiko Maekawa, Keita Etoh, Satoru Tsuji y Hidetoshi Kezuka * Diseño de eventos — Tsukasa Fujita y Keisuke Matsuhara * Programador de efectos — Hiroshi Harata and Satoshi Ogata * Programador de batallas — Akihiro Yamaguchi * Programador de sonido — Minoru Akao * Diseño gráfico de efectos — Hirokatsu Sasaki * Diseño gráfico de fondos — Takaharu Matsuo, Yusuke Naora, Nobuyuki Ikeda, Tomoe Inazawa, Kaori Tanaka, Takamichi Shibuya, Shinichiro Hamasaka (as Shinichirou Hamasaka), Akiyoshi Masuda y Hidetoshi Kezuka. * Diseño gráfico de monstruos — Hitoshi Sasaki * Diseño gráfico de objetos — Kazuhiro Ohkawa * Ingeniero de sonidos — Eiji Nakamura * Ingenieros técnicos — Masahiro Nakajima, Mitsuo Ogura y Yasunori Orikasa. Re-edición para Playstation * Director — Katsuyoshi Kawahara * Productor — Yusuke Hirata * Publicidad — Masako Hozawa, Yuuki Kitayama y Testuya Tanaka * Coordinadores — Rei Komatsu, Terutaka Komorizono, Kiyomi Nakamura y Kiyomi Tanikawa * Jefes de CC — Hiromi Matsuda y Nishiki Sugi * Productor Ejecutivo — Tomoyuki Takechi * Cambio de formato — Tose Co., Ltd * Gracias en especial a: Minoru Akao, Ríe Nishi, Chizuko Ono, Hiroki Nakai, Hiroyuki Miura, Ikuyo Kitagawa, Siho Sasaki, Miki Akakura y Hiromichi Baba Equipo de Control de Calidad * Productor de CC — Akihito Shoji * Director de CC — Kenichi Miyake * Coordinador de CC — Hironori Akiyama * Personal de CC — Kumiko Yoshikoshi, Yosuke Okamoto, Ringo Wachi y Motomi Sawada Departamento de Administración Internacional * Director de Localización — Kazuyoshi Tashiro * Programador — Yoshinori Uenishi * Ayudantes — Tomoko Sekii, Mai Morofushi Square Europe Ltd * Director principal — Yuji Shibata * Director adjunto — Tomohiro Yoshikai * Director de marketing — Takuya Okada * Directores Adjuntos de marketing/RP — Stéphanie Journau y Abbass Hussain * Jefe de CC — Katrin Darolle * Ayudante de Producción/Localización — Alison Lau * Ayudante de TI/Apoyo Técnico — Alex Moresby * Traducción del manual — Ana María Abad Jara Referencias de:Final Fantasy VI en:Final Fantasy VI it:Final Fantasy VI ru:Final Fantasy VI Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Artículos a expandir Categoría:Juegos para GBA Categoría:Juegos para iOS Categoría:Juegos para PlayStation